Outside Lessons
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Makoto finds out Rin taught Haruka something and he doesn't like it. Established Mako/Haru. Mentions of Rin/Haru. Rating for Adult Situations.


**Outside Lessons**

"I know, Haru," Makoto's voice is low and cold, barely above a whisper.

Haruka tilts his head to the side, clearly unaware what Makoto is referring to. "Know what?" He questions wanting to know what he is talking about.

Makoto closes his eyes and looks away from Haruka. "I know you aren't satisfied with me."

A lump rises into Haruka's throat. "Oh."

The taller teen's head snaps up. "Oh? OH? That's all you have to say to me?" Makoto's anger is sudden, but not unexpected. "After everything we have been though together. You know what you doing this tells me? It tells me that you don't give a crap about us or our past. That you'd rather get off with him in secret than have the guts to confess that you don't love me anymore." Tears are threatening to overwhelm Makoto and he looks down, willing himself not to cry in front of his betrayer.

"That's not true," Haruka shouts. He pants as if he just finished running a mile at top speed. "I llllove Makoto-san! Very much!" A blush appears over his face at the confession, but he makes sure he maintains eye contact with Makoto as if challenging him to say he wasn't telling the truth.

Hope swells inside Makoto. He wants to believe Haruka so much so it hurts him when images of what he had witnessed comes back to haunt him. Haruka leaning against the shower stall his eyes shut tightly, his mouth open as his fingers weave through a red bed of Rin's hair. Rin kneeling in front of him and taking Haruka's most private part into his mouth bobbing his head at a rhythmic pace. Makoto shakes his head in disbelief. "How can you expect me to believe that after what I saw?"

Haruka swallows down trying to loosen his throat. "It's not what you think-"

Makoto interrupts with a scoff. "So that wasn't you I saw in the showers getting serviced by Rin?"

Whatever defense Haruka has prepared died on his lips at the accusation. Instead he closes his mouth and stares at Makoto. "I was doing it for you."

Makoto anger boils over. "How in the world was that for me?"

He blinks in confusion, his mind whirls as he attempts to think like Haruka; to try to see how receiving a blow job from Rin had anything to do with pleasing him. "Did…did you want me to see that so I would break up with you?"

Haruka whips his head from side to side. Haruka's blush returns. "Because I," he pauses to clear his throat. "I want to know how I could make Makoto feel good. Rin was helping me find out."

Makoto is stunned into silence. "I still don't-"

"I want to make Makoto-san to feel good." Haruka repeats adding meaning to each word. "And I didn't know how so I asked Rin for help and he said that he would show me. I didn't mean for you to see. I was thinking of Makoto-san the entire time. You have to believe me," Haruka pleads reaching out for Makoto.

But all Makoto sees is the hand the touches Rin trying to touch him and recoils away from Haruka.

He immediately regrets is as pain and hurt flash across Haru's face. Makoto can see it cascade from his eyes to his mouth and throat, in the tension in his shoulders. He really thinks being with Rin that way was going to teach him how to be with Makoto.

"You really are pretty stupid," Makoto states with a sigh.

Haruka's brows crease in offense to Makoto's insult.

"Don't give me that look," Makoto warns. "You aren't in a position to be offended."

Haruka's face eases back into its passive expression, although the blush remains.

"What a damn fine mess this is," Makoto sums up and crosses his arms over his chest. "I guess now that I know how dumb you are I suppose I could forgive you..."

Hope glints in Haruka's eyes.

"IF you show me what you have learned from Rin."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? Wasn't that the point of Rin's lesson; to please me?"

Haruka presses his lips together and nods.

"Good, so then you should have no problem performing the same duties. Consider this, uh, consider this your final exam. If you pass we stay together. If you fail we say so long and thanks for all the fish."

"Makoto-"

Makoto holds up a hand. "Those are the terms, unless you want to end this now. Do you agree to these terms?"

Haruka nods in agreement and then his gaze goes from Makoto's face down his body to rest on his crotch. Something in his gaze darkens and he closes the distance between himself and Makoto.

Makoto lowers his hand and freezes in place as he waits to see what Haruka does next.

The raven haired teen stands in Makoto's personal space and tips his head back to stare right into the gentle giant's green eyes.

Makoto's bravado wains under the stare. He wants so badly to kiss away all this pain and just lose himself in Haruka's embrace and forget this entire mess, but he manages to hold firm. "Get to it," he barks.

Haruka sinks down to his knees his face inches below Makoto's crotch. "You're too tall," he murmurs. He looks to the left. "Let's go there," he suggests pointing to his bed.

To his great surprise Haruka doesn't stand but goes down to his hands and crawls towards the bed letting his shoulders drop with each step. Makoto is struck with the image of a cat stalking his prey and finds himself reacting to the sight. A shiver runs up his legs to thighs and straight to his groin as Haruka settles between his legs. This wasn't anything like what he had seen in the showers. Was that time not the first one Rin and Haruka have been together? Had Rin taught him this somewhere else?

Red faced and taking deep breaths Haruka leans forward until his face hover over the zipper of Makoto's school trousers.

"Mako," Haruka whispers, making sure his palms run over the thighs before coming to the button.

The muscles in Makoto's abdomen tenses as Haruka's knuckles brush against it. An unexpected moan passes through his lips at the buzzing sound of a zipper pulling down. Watching Haruka creep across the floor causes his blood to flow south and now having his breath ghosting over him is making him hard.

"H-Haru!" Makoto shudders as his pants are pulled down to his knees and then left to gravity to fall to his ankles. Embarrassment covers his face at the outline of his erection is obvious through his boxer briefs.

Haruka pauses allowing himself a moment to take in the sight of his boyfriend in this state. He is bigger than me, Haruka thinks in slight surprise. He wonders if he will be able to do what Rin did without injuring himself. With questing fingers he reaches up and runs his fingertips up the side of Makoto's cock, marveling at the way it shifts under his touch and the heat that radiates off of it as it stiffens more.

Makoto falls back, resting with his elbows on the bed. He watches Haruka studies every micro-expression that passes over his face while his explores the contours of his cock. This is past the furthest the two boys have ever been with each other and he wants to sear it into his brain so he can relive every moment for the rest of his life. He has already decided that he is going to stay with him after this, and he hates how weak he is when it comes to loving Haruka.

He hitches his hips and hisses as Haruka's tongue comes out, and following the path of his fingers, trails the tip of the tongue across his clothed erection.

Haruka gaze shoots up at Makoto, clearly intrigued by his reactions. His eyes stays trained on Makoto while he brings his mouth down to press a wet kiss to the head of his cock.

Makoto gasps and shifts his hips up, craving more contact with Haruka's lips. He loves it when Haruka gives him the surprise kisses but he silently admits that this kiss is one of the best Haruka as ever given him.

"Ha-Ha-ru!" Makoto groans his voice high and breathless. He inhales deeply trying to keep his focus. He isn't supposed to get into this as much as he is. This is supposed to be Haruka's punishment for cheating on him in the dumbest way possible. It's no good if Haruka can see how much he is enjoying the feeling of his mouth on him, but trying to tell his libido that is not so easy. He isn't sure how long he would last under Haruka's treatment and forces himself to breathe, his first few attempts were shallow but soon he managed to take slow deep breaths and was able to gain control of himself.

"Haruka," he warned. "Haru, that's enough," he tells gently pushing the boy off him. "Stop."

Haruka pulled himself away and looked up at Makoto. There was a question on in Haruka's eyes, their intensity makes Makoto shiver.

"That was amazing. Better than anything I've ever thought about and believe me I have thought about it." He pauses at Haruka's smirk and can't help himself for wanting to take him down a peg, even if it is for moment. "But it's enough," he adds and is rewarded as Haru's smirk fades away. He milks the moment before lifting Haruka's chin up so he read his face when he says, "Don't misunderstand me. I want more, a lot more, but I don't want you like this. I don't want you know know more than me. And I sure don't want to learn more without you. So, I will forgive you for what you have done but I want you to promise from now on we teach each other, no outside lessons."

Haruka is nodding before Makoto has finish once. "Yeah, I want that too. I promise I won't learn anymore from Rin, or anyone else," he tacks on.

"Good," Makoto agrees and moves to carefully zip himself back up. placing his hands on his lover's shoulders he hauls him up. He waits for Haruka to settle before he wraps his arms around Haruka, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of holding his Haru. They stay that way, silent until the question that's been nagging Makoto breaks free. "Nay, Haru?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you think it was that taught Rin?"

Haruka shifted slightly as he replies. "Well, he told me that he was naturally talented."

That sounded so much like Rin that Makoto can clearly picturing Rin saying it. "Of course he did." Makoto sighs and resolves to let the subject drop entirely, figuring there are some questions are better off unanswered.


End file.
